The Guild of Raimon
by JackieFlames
Summary: Endou Mamoru has started a guild to participate in the Magic Games! Follow him on his journey with his, something you can barely call a guild, towards the path of mage fame and succes!
1. The Beginning

Hello everybody! This is a new story as you may notice which is inspired by the AUmagic from Iunui on Tumblr. Let's get on with it!

"We need to recruit more people today. We just simply **_need_** to join the Magic Games the next year. But how?!" Endou Mamoru, a 16 year old school dropout, was talking to his friend Kino Aki. Ever since he knew about his grandfather's past and his magic guild, he wanted to build his own one and help others and participate in the Magic Games. There was a begin line though, every guild that wanted to partake in the games had to have at least 10 members. And to add on that three of those members had to have a class level of B or higher.

"Endou, I know it seems pretty hard but, look at how far we've already gotten! We've already recruited 7 members. That is a lot compared what most beginning guilds reach within the first few weeks." Aki, who was juggling school at the same time as this guild team at the mere age of 16, patted Endou on the back. She sat down on the bench and looked him reassuringly in the eyes. "And, more importantly we need to keep-"

"Fighting. Yes. I know, but it's just so hard! It would've been a bit easier if Kazemaru would join. He already has a confirmed B-class clearance. Maybe I just need to ask him a few more times. Sounds right?"

"Haha, maybe,' Aki giggled, she was always good at reverting the captain back to his 'go-lucky-mood. 'after you've given your heads-up to the rest of the team, then you can go ask him. They too would find it nice to see how far away we are from actually joining."

"I will, we're almost at the guild. And well, not really anything has changed since the last meeting three days ago so that'll make it brief. Then I can go ask Kazemaru!" Endou cheered as excited as he was before his little slump and started sprinting towards the guild house. Or more like an older, abandoned, oversized shed. Still, it is one of his favourite places to be. He threw the door open, knocking the wooden board with the Guild name engraved on it over and expected to be greeted enthusiastically by his friends. Oh dear, what was he wrong.  
Two of the seven other guild members hadn't shown up yet. One was laying down and eating some snacks. The left over three were all sitting around the table and watching one of them play a game.

"How long have you guys been here? And where are Handa and Kageno? And, did we recruit another person? And what are you guys even- "

"Wow, calm down with the questions, Endou. Nobody wants to join so we kinda just thought relaxing would be the best thing to do right now." Someoka groaned, not showing his displeasure about the fact that their Guild wasn't really that popular that they were struggling to get members.

"Yeah, it might even be in consideration to just give the Magic Games idea up." Kurimatsu added nonchalantly. Leaning a bit back on his chair trying not to tip backwards whilst concentrating more in his game than on the person who he should be talking to.

"Also Handa and Kageno are hanging up posters for our guild, so it is not like we're doing nothing. You know, group effort." A slightly dozing off Kabeyama mumbled.

"GUYS, DO YOU EVEN TAKE THIS GUILD SERIOUSLY?! We _are_ going to participate in the Magic Games and we _are_ going to get enough members in time! Just have a little bit of faith! Our 8th member will soon join and he is a B-class mage." This little outburst brought some life in the building. Someoka looked up and raised an eyebrow. Most definitely curious about who the B-class would be. "It's Kazemaru if any of you are wondering."

"Did he agree then,' Someoka asked with a slight pause. Now even Kurimatsu and Shourinji stopped paying attention to the game and started focusing on their captain. 'or haven't you asked him yet?"

"Well, uhm, he hasn't fully agreed yet. But, I am really positive about it." Endou threw one of his crazy big smiles and pointed at the poster of the Magic Games. "Soon, we'll have enough members. Just you guys wait and see, and we'll show the whole world what the Raimon Guild can do!"

And with that he was gone as fast as he came inside. Carefully closing the door this time and hanging the board back. Greeting Aki on his way to the track field who now just arrived at the Guild house.

"How'd it go?"

"They're not as excited as they were in the beginning. I gave them a pep talk and Handa and Kageno are hanging posters around town. No more time to explain going to ask Kazemaru to join!" With that Endou disappeared for the second time that day whilst they were talking. Or more like he was already running when he was at the midst of his last sentence. Aki sighed, now she, too had to give a small pep talk of her own to these guys.


	2. Two B-Classes

"KAZE, Kazemaru! KAzeMaa-" Endou tripped over the last step of the stairs and was already bracing himself for the impact of the ground. Until he felt a strong breeze catch him mid-air and let him float for a few seconds. Endou regained his posture and landed back on his feet, looking up already knowing who to thank for that graceful save. "Kazemaru, thanks. How'd you do that?"

"Hay Endou, no problem. And basic airflow direction, I make the air under you move upwards and harder so that it looks like you're floating. Something you still struggle to do with yourself, eh?" Kazemaru laughed and looked at Endou who was now standing there with a sheepishly smile and hand behind his head. True, it was still kind of difficult for Endou to get his telekinesis fully under control when it comes to levitating larger objects.

"Ha, yeah, small things like soccer balls go without a single problem. But as soon as it is something large…" Endou said and rubbed his head again. "Oh, before I forget, I need to ask you something. It's about my Guild-"

"You want me to join, right? Like I said the last time, I need some time to think. The Air and Wind section is still a special part for me. And there I'm the ace too." Kazemaru looked at Endou, who looked back with a tilted head. Smile vanished for a bit and then came back fully.

"Thinking about it? That's not a no, so that is already way better than what most people told me when I asked them. Just try to keep your thinking time within today. I know it is a lot to ask but we could really use an extra member." Endou said and started jogging in his place, ready to go to his training spot and work on the levitation problem. "Well, you know where to find me after school time and stuff!"

Endou dashed away, not beaten down by the unsure answer of Kazemaru. He understands it, giving something up you've worked a long time on is hard to do. Something he wasn't prepared to do now, so training was the only option left. Running will be good to clear his head for the training. He could still remember the first time he tried to levitate something with a full head. The results weren't as greatly received by his mother, few broken windows and a few stitches needed for his dad's head. Which he also tried to heal on his own, since psychic healing was part of telekinesis. Or so he thought. Healing wasn't his thing.  
A large, worn out tyre was laying on the ground, a few bits and pieces had been torn or ripped off and some loose branches were next to it. He started off with doing a few breathing poses and then immediately started focusing on the branches. One by one they moved in front of his eyes. Up and down, up and down. As if they were performing a dance.

They were now spiralling around Endou's head and he looked over at the tree. Set one foot back and took a deep breath in. Lunched forth and sent the branches with the sharpest edge towards the tree. And breathed out. He looked at the result, four out of six total were in the tree. The other two were lying on the ground near his left foot.

He took another deep breath, and did this again. And again. And again. Until he succeeded at it 4 times in a row. He stopped only because he could hear someone nearing. That particular someone was extremely light footed and was moving very swiftly. That person jumped him and threw him on the ground. Still in the extreme focused zone, he stood up quickly and kicked the person who threw him on the ground. Only to see he'd kicked thin air.

"And you were doing so well. Surely thought you'd have at least one hit on me." Kazemaru laughed when Endou turned around with a dumbfound look. "I, have made up my mind by the way. I will join your team on one condition."

"What is it?" Endou who first experienced the shock of his life was now going through a rollercoaster of emotions. He was ready to give up everything if it meant that they would be one step closer to the Magic Games.

Kazemaru pointed towards the tyre. "Lift it up."

"Okay, I know I have some arm muscles. But that weighs almost a ton or something. I can't just, OHH. You mean with magic!" Endou looked at him confused and blinked his eyes a few times. He knew he had difficulty with even lifting something as big as a chair. Why would he tease him like that?

"I don't care if it takes all night, nor all week. I will only join if you get it up, let's say, 10 centimetres?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I have some standards and before I leave my ace spot I need to know if you're ready." Kazemaru nodded to the tyre again. Really not budging from the idea.

"Ready for what?"

"For, uh, for me to join." Kazemaru looked as if he had saved some gigantic leak of information from spilling. "So, get your head empty and do it."

Endou looked at the tyre, suddenly feeling really insecure about all of his abilities. He had to try it though, this would bring them one step closer to the victory. A few breathes in and a few breathes out. Two rest poses and then focus. It all sounded so easy.  
He got to the rest poses, and he stayed in there for a good 5 minutes. He opened his eyes and looked at the tyre, focusing harder at it than he had ever done before. Endou started to glow a light yellow aura and his hair went up with the flow of the light. The tyre went up a little bit on the right side. He noticed it right away and got more hope from the fact that it already was working a little bit. _In and out, in and out,_ Endou kept thinking to himself. The left side was coming of the ground now. And his light started glowing more intensely.

Black. He dropped to the ground. Kazemaru tried to catch him but his response was too late. The rest of the Guild sprung out of the bushes and abandoned their hiding places. They were now all swarming around their captain, while Kazemaru was forcing cold air into his face to cool him off from his extreme usage of his magic.

"Wha, what happened?" Endou tried to sit back up after fainting for a solid half minute.

"what happened is that you got your B-class clearance!" Shourinji cheered and started jumping up and down whilst celebrating together with Kabeyama and Kurimatsu.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, that was the thing you were ready for. I didn't want to say that this was a small 'test' since you get all stressed out about now you not only have me as a B-class mage but also you as a B-class mage. You know, for the Guild." Kazemaru helped Endou stand up and offered him some water. He watched as the new information slowly sank into the boy. A small confused smile, turned into his big go-lucky smile and he looked more happy as ever.

"Really?! That's great! Now only one more to go. And that won't be as difficult now that we already have an ace with some ties in the Guild world." Endou could jump from joy now too just as Kabeyama and his group. He didn't though, he knew he had to let his body rest a bit before doing something energetic again. Due to some painful, past experiences. "I should head home now though, you all should too. Tomorrow is a new day and we'll start training more than ever!"

"You sure you good to walk home alone?" Kazemaru held onto Endou's shoulder not really knowing if he should trust his friend to get home safely on his own.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Trust me. I've outdone myself like this even worse." Endou reassured Kazemaru and grabbed his bag. Still swaying a bit in his steps as he walked towards his home. He waved at his friends and they waved back. He'd see them all tomorrow again and they'd get the last two members needed for their Guild.

As Endou was walking towards his house he neared a way too familiar alleyway. There were always bad people hanging around there and he hated it if he had to walk past to it. He already could hear the part of confrontation he had last time. He still wasn't-

"HEY YOU!" And there would be the start of another confrontation. Endou turned around, still a bit drowsy and not very stable on his feet. "Money, now."

"I don't have money on me right now."

"Oh yeah sureee, and I am supposed to believe that? Fuck you. I said something and now I want it. And I'm going to get it the easy way or hard way." The strange man reeked of alcohol he noticed and turned his hand into ice. Or on closer look he formed an ice like ball and suddenly crushed it with his bare hands. Pushing Endou into a fence and standing over him threateningly. "Now, I'mma count 'till three and then I have your phone and wallet on-"

The guy couldn't even finish his sentence before a fiery fist made contact with his head. The guy fell down and scrambled to get up. Ready to punch his attacker. He swung his arms and got stopped by yet another fiery fist, then he got a full blast of fire with little touches of blue against his stomach. The mugger was knocked against the wall and tried to run away whilst holding his stomach clutched in his hands.

The guy who saved Endou was standing in front of him, fists still ablaze and fire coming out of his nose every time he heavily breathed out. He closed his eyes and the fire subsided, he calmed his breathing down and opened his eyes again. His look pierced Endou and he couldn't even thank his saviour properly because he too got scared of him now.

"You okay?" The platinum haired teen tried to reach out his hand to help Endou up but quickly pulled his hand back.

"Yeah, thanks." Endou got up and clutched the fence, head dizzy and knees feeling weak.

"You need some help home?" The other teen looked now mildly concerned about the guy he saved. In his defence Endou looked like he was going to faint and throw up.

"You know, it would be really kind of you. I live two streets away from here. Thanks. Again." Endou now leaned onto his shoulder and the other teen helped him balance everything out. "What's your name?"

"Gouenji." Endou nodded and they made some small talk until they arrived at his house. Endou's mother was already standing outside. She rushed to their side and thanked the platinum haired teen gratefully while Endou's dad carried his worn out son to bed.  
Endou lied his head back down and everything started spinning in the room. He tried to explain what had happened but, he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Plan Time

"Mamoru? Mamoru! Mamoru, if I have to yell one more time for you to wake up, no more guild stuff and curfew will be 2 hours earlier!" A woman's voice yelled with a high pitch to an upstairs, half-closed door.

"Mhmm, I'm UP!" Endou jumped out of his bed, wobbled a little bit on his feet and regained his balance. "Be down in a sec, mom!" He threw his usual outfit on and looked at his mirror. He saw that he was a bit pale, probably still from the fatigue he suffered yesterday. A small yawn came out of his mouth as he tried to remember how he got home again. A boy carried him. God, he had said his name, but if he could remember it was a second.  
As Endou walked downstairs, he tried to test out if his magic had regenerated back to its usual state. He lifted three pictures of the wall whilst he continued walking. He stopped dead in his tracks, the pictures fell and the glass in them broke and shattered around on the stairs.

"Mamoru, did you fell again?!" Endou's mom rushed towards the hall only to discover her son standing as a zombie, blinking a few times, halfway on his breakfast. "Mamoru?"

"Mom, do you know what happened yesterday?"

"Well, you passed out before we could ask anything, but that boy who brought you home said you almost got mugged."

"No not that. Yesterday, I surpassed myself in a way I have never done before." Endou started smiling like an idiot and continued explaining to his mom. "Kazemaru qualified me as a B-Class mage! Do you know how great that is mom? We only need one more person to join as a B-Class mage, and then we can start recruiting people more and more people because we'd be able to go on missions. Do you know how awesome this is?!"

"Yes, that's great sweetie, but we still need to talk about how you overdid yourself _again_ and how you got managed to get mugged. Not to speak about what incredible luck your grandfather brought upon you that sent that boy on your path."

"Do you think it was him?" Endou asked and leaned over the railing, looking his mother dead in the eyes.

"I'm not saying I'm a hundred percent sure, but it was a fact that he was one of the luckiest man in our family, maybe even Japan." She swayed her hips to the side, looking up and remembered her father. He really had been lucky, but all that luck throughout the rest of his life suddenly had packed it's stuff and went away. Next mission came around, tragic events followed. She sighed and went to the cleaning closet where the broom was. As Endou jumped over the last few steps he decided to try to clean everything up with his telekinesis. Concentration was key. And the cleaning up part would've worked if his mom wasn't already done with it by the time his concentration had maxed.

"Mamoru, like I said a few moments ago. The mugger, what happened precisely? As a mother I have the right to know, you know?" his mother frowned, a bit concerned for her only child and put down her lemon tea.

Endou was still shovelling loads of his breakfast into his mouth as his mom asked that question. Of course she had the right to know, he'd already planned on telling his parents what'd happened. He swallowed and started talking 'Like I said, I had surpassed myself yesterday. And by doing that I may have exhausted my body a bit too much. Which wasn't that big off a problem because I could still walk and think. But, I just went into that alley since it's the shortest way home. Then I was pushed against a wall and next thing you know I was almost getting mugged. He was an ice maker, by the way, pretty cool how they do that, if he wasn't a mugger I might've asked him to join our team.' Endou snickered at his own joke much to his mother's annoyance.

"And then that boy came?"

"Well not as much as came, more like he punched his way into the conversation I was having with the mugger. Literally,' Endou smiled sheepishly again and pushed his now empty plate forwards,' punching you know. The mugger went down and a few kicks where thrown around and boom. Then he caught me slipping and almost fainting. I guess he then brought me home, I even think we held a conversation. Don't remember anything from that though."

"Okay,' his mother sighed, knowing that she couldn't do anything from stopping her son to do this again,' just promise me the next time you outdo yourself, someone, preferably Aki or Kazemaru, should bring you home. And by me saying this, doesn't mean I allow you to outdo yourself, understand young man?" She kept her face stern whilst she said that but Endou noticed those smiling lights in her eyes. The ones she always has when she's making a small joke out of something or when something wasn't that extremely serious. He smiled back and nodded.

"I should get going now though, training is going to start in, oh crap half an hour. Bye!" Endou kissed his mom on her forehead and grabbed his back whilst sprinting out of the door. He ran through the alley way to mock the fact he almost got mugged there. Left from the library, straight ahead the next two streets, left and a quick right, then the longest street came. The one next to the river was his favourite, and also 1.3 km long from that point till their guild house. The length not only meant a great view but also great for warming up and clearing your head in the cool morning breeze.

As he was running he saw a boy with platinum hair sitting on the riverbank. He slowed his steps and took a second look to see if it was the same boy from yesterday. From this distance he wasn't able to tell, but if he got closer up he would know for sure and he even could ask him to join. Since he'd definitely be on B-Class level. He walked over, wheezing a bit to catch some air. The closer he got to him, the clearer it became that, that boy was indeed the boy who saved him yesterday.

"Uh, excuse me,' The platinum haired kid sprung up and immediately got in a defensive pose. As soon as he saw that it was the kid he saved from yesterday he relaxed but still came off as at unease,' sorry did not try to startle you. I want to thank you for yesterday. And also ask you something."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Oh okay, but uh the question, can I ask it or are you busy right now." Endou fully knew that he wasn't doing anything else except thinking and pondering.

"Sure."

"Well, uh my question was, wait what was your name again before I ask anything else?" He only now realised that he didn't even recall his name. And then to think that he wanted to ask him to join the guild before he properly introduced himself to his saviour. "I'm Endou Mamoru by the way."

"I know. You mumbled that yesterday. My name is Gouenji. What was the other question?" Endou could see that Gouenji was growing a bit impatient.

"Long story short, I have a guild-"

"No." Gouenji said bluntly. He grabbed his bag and started walking the path back up to the main road again.

Endou blinked a few times at this straight-forward answer. He regained his posture and followed him. "But I hadn't even finished my question yet?"

Gouenji stopped in his tracks, sighed and turned around. "Join your guild?"

"Wait what?"

"That was what you were going to ask, wasn't it?" Gouenji sneered at Endou and glared at his bag which had their guild crest badly sewed on.

"Well yeah, but-"

"The answer is no. Don't do them. Good day." Gouenji continued walking again and within a few seconds he was already up the stairs. Endou was flabbergasted, he didn't even knew how he should react to this answer. Sure he had been rejected before, a lot of times when he was recruiting people for their guild. But this was something else, he said he didn't do them. With that magic ability it'd almost be a crime not to use it for good. He literally did that yesterday. The more Endou started thinking about it, the more confused he got about the whole damn thing. He sighed and just decided to let it go for now and later talk about it with Kazemaru. He started jogging again, up the stairs and back on track towards the training.

"Hey, Endou, how're you feeling today? You look, not that great? What happened?" Aki asked jumping immediately in over-protective mode. Endou explained what happened yesterday, in as much detail as he could remember. Aki gasped a few times and even slapped Endou on the arm for not agreeing with Kazemaru to being walked home. Then came the part about asking Gouenji about joining. Aki too seemed a bit confused as to why he'd respond so blunt. She did add that there could be whatever reason behind it, and that it was not their place to just barge in this unknown boy's life. Endou did agree with what she said, but throughout their whole training he just kept thinking about the way Gouenji said what he said. With so much disregard and annoyance. Guilds are supposed to be fun. How can anyone hate them?

"Endou! Watch out!" Someoka yelled in his direction and made him jump away just in time not to be hit with a ray of light. "Endou shit, I'm sorry. You cool?" Someoka came running towards him. He seemed quite excited for someone who almost shot their friend's head just now.

"I'm okay, but what did you do?"

"I did a thing, a great thing. Look, I tried to build some sort of attack form for me and well, used the concentration techniques, took a few breathers and bwam. Giant blast of light. Pretty good, huh?" Someoka seemed so proud of his new achievement. Endou patted Someoka on the back happy for him and his improvement. "In no time, I'll be the third B-class mage in the guild. Just watch me!"

"There will be no doubt in that." Endou nodded and looked at Someoka who was grinning like a madman now.

"It's weird that you didn't notice the ray, though. What were you thinking about?" Someoka asked with his grin fading a slight bit and making way for a more concerned and serious face. Hoping that he wouldn't faint again.

"Okay, so, guilds are fun right?" Endou looked Someoka straight in the eye. Someoka nodded and confirmed him that guilds are fun. "This guy, I sorta know, hates them I believe. He is awesome at magic though, and he could really help people with his powers. I need to know why, so that maybe we can help him to help others? You get what I mean?"

"Yeah, sort of, but how are you planning to help him?" Someoka crossed his arms already regretting agreeing to this.

"Well I know his name. And if we asked nicely I am almost a hundred percent certain we could get his location from someone at Raimon." Endou started doing all these hand gestures to make his point even more clear.

"Ask the school or Megane?"

"Uhh, we'll decide that once we have a base plan though. And maybe we could ask Kazemaru to help too." Endou had already begun to walk off towards Kazemaru as he ended his sentence. Someoka was left standing there wondering if this was a good idea. But gaining more people and meeting the regulations was the end goal. So as confused he was about this whole ordeal he decided to follow Endou and help him on his path.


	4. Fire and Air

"MEGANE!"

Megane froze and dropped his laptop screen. "E- Endou, don't jump up on people like this. My screen could've been broken." He said whilst picking up his screen and wiping the potential dirt off of it, inspecting it thoroughly. A sigh of relief escaped from him as his screen appeared to be save and he turned it back on with the help of his glasses. He turned to Endou with a bit of a hectic face. "Why were you screaming in the first place?"

"Look, there is this kid that's great at magic, what am I saying, he's awesome! We need to know who he is so that we can ask him to join. Since you have a lot of knowledge and possible access to the records, maybe? Very maybe? Please maybe?" Endou spoke with so much overwhelming enthusiasm that Megane and Aki both kind of had to take a step back, even though Endou wasn't even speaking to Aki directly. Someoka and Kazemaru just grinned and nodded apologetically behind Endou facing Megane.

"I, do have, some access,' Megane was choosing his words extremely carefully now, knowing that it was actually not perfectly legal to have access,' so in theory, I could help you. If you were to describe him and his variation of power-class. Then I might-"

"Wait, hold up, power-class?" Someoka interrupted Megane and looked very questionable. "Never heard of it, what's that? We already have the classes right, isn't that enough?"

"You're talking about the skill classes my friend. U-Class, A-Class, B-Class, K-Class, S-Class, SS-Class and Z-Class. The system you're all well acquaintanced for defining your skill, or at least I hope you are. Then you have the different power-classes; the elementalists, fire, wind, earth, speed and stuff like that. Then you have people whom are deemed under psychological; the power of telekinesis or telepathy, transportation, healing and such like that. After that you have brute force; physical or by rays and stuff, your class, Someoka,' Megane remarked and pushed his glasses up and smirked proudly,' which you totally should've known. Anyway, lastly you have the dark magic, which includes mainly witchery, forbidden spells, death magic, and godly magic. They all take too much toll on a human body, except the witchery, but they aren't that strong so yeah."

"Oh." That was all Someoka could muster to say. Not even a single reply towards Megane's snarky comment. He turned back to Endou with an empty look. "I am definitely gonna fail my exams."

Endou just laughed at this and went further on Megane's explanation with again, an enthusiastic smile and attitude. "He's in the elementalists class, fire, and his name is Gouenji."

"Ah, already have a result."

"But when did you look it up and where do you see the result. Your laptop is not even changing to an search engine." Aki stepped into the conversation and tapped his screen with her fingers.

"Well that is because I am not an idiot. My laptop is traceable, since I bought it from a store. So if I would look into the records they would know and find out it was me. I'm not going to take a risk like that. My glasses however, I built them myself and therefore they're not traceable and I can search whatever I want on them." Megane stood there proudly, pushing his glasses up his nose once more to bring further attention to his geniality.

"But the result, what is it, who is it?" Kazemaru now finally, gotten a tad too curious, started to ask questions. And not in the most friendly tone he could manage. "Could you perhaps show it on the screen so we can read along though. Or do we just have to trust your words?"

"We can trust Megane, we know that." Endou added with a sharp tone. Megane nodded in agreement and thankfulness.

"I can put it on you mobile phones' screens. But you have to promise me to delete them afterwards and restart your phones."

"We will, don't worry." Endou reassured Megane as he pulled out his phone and handed it to him. Standing now right besides him and looking over his shoulder. Kazemaru went to the other side to look and Someoka was still having a little, kinda rough crisis over his exams whilst Aki was comforting him.  
Megane showed some personal information, his age, date of birth, his address, his family tree and power-classes. His dad's apparently a healer and works in the nearest hospital. His sister was still in elementary and his mother was a tranporter. Gouenji was enrolled in Kidokawa Seishuu and right now he had no links to a school. Which meant that he either was in the process of transferign or dropped out.

"Okay, there isn't really a lot that we can lead off of this to be very honest Endou. You can't just go to someone's house and say 'I looked up your address illegally and now come join me' and you can't really build something off this either." Kazemaru tilted his head so that he was facing Endou when he said this.

"Yeah, but his dad is working in the hospital, soooo, if someone got injured, which is bound to happen since we're gonna train 'till our arms fall off of course,' Endou said with a big grin, gaining a frustrated sigh from Someoka,' we might meet his dad and poke a little bit around."

"Those are just chances and what-if's Endou-kun. Not really realistic though. Maybe we should just leave it at this. And who knows maybe you'll meet him again on your way home."

"Yeah, you said you met him today at the riverbank, right? Maybe he's there again. I'd be okay with it to look for him with you." Kazemaru picked up his bag and already walked towards the stairs in the direction of the riverbank. Endou smiled and thanked Aki, Megane and Someoka for their help and efforts and continued his path together with Kazemaru. Whilst they were walking Kazemaru did all these little tricks to lift up leaves and twigs and such with his wind. Making Endou even more confused to how wind gets to move like that. Endou on his turn tried really hard to get multiple sticks to fall on Kazemaru from the trees that they walked under. It didn't work however.

Endou gasped and tried to whisper. "He is there! Look, he's talking to some kids. Oh wait, those are the usual kids that play and practice their magic. Maybe he's helping them?"

"If he is, it might be a better idea to not interrupt him with a load of these questions. Let's wait here until he's done with helping them.  
And so they sat there. Waiting until the Gouenji guy was done helping the next generation, looking at how perfect his strikes and form were even though they couldn't hear a single thing of his explanation. Endou saw Kazemaru trying to mimic some of the attack stances he showed the kids and smiled soundlessly. Endou knew Kazemaru was more on the defensive side, or well a rather lot more on the defensive side. But knowing how to attack is always handy.

After what seemed like almost an hour, they saw Gouenji say his goodbyes to the children and started walking towards Endou and Kazemaru. Not noticing them at first Gouenji started whistling and continued his pace. A few metres further in his walk he visibly noticed them though, he didn't know the blue haired guy but he sure as hell recognised the orange headbanded guy he saved. Gouenji seemingly stopped dead in his tracks and just stood there. To Endou it seemed like he was thinking, so he suggested Kazemaru that they should walk towards him as well.

"Hey!" Endou decided that if he were to convince this guy to join he would have to be optimistic and enthusiastic. Kazemaru on the other hand decided to lay low, since he had no further connections to the guy, and trailed a bit behind Endou.

"…"

"Uh, so yeah, uhm, did you think about my offer to join our guild?" Endou asked hopefully.

"There's no need to think. The answer is the same."

"But why? Helping in a guild is basically the same as helping those kids with their magic. You could even save people like you did with me! Lately people really need our help, crime is at an all-time high. it won't be that long before some people turn up in hospitals, even innocent ones."

This seemed to spark a reaction from Gouenji's dead panned face, not an particular good one. His eyes now appeared to be frustrated and light flames started to form around his fists as he clenched them. "You,' he raised his pointer at Endou,' probably know, jack shit about people turning up, about _innocent_ people turning up in hospitals. You're talking here about helping others,' Gouenji said through his teeth, flames growing the more he spoke,' and yet, you're standing around and trying to publicise your guild. Most likely for fame. Like all the others."

Endou not sure how to respond to tis accusation, and admittingly he got a little bit scared of how intimidating Gouenji appeared. "We do want to help others, and if you were to join we could help even more. And maybe do even larger cases. And maybe even try our luck at the magic Gam-"

The word Magic Games hit a wrong snare and before Endou could even move he got pulled back by a strong wind, scorching fire mere centimetres away from his face. He fell back on the ground and out of reflex scrambled back a bit. Kazemaru jumped in front of him and blasted Gouenji back with a strong gust of wind. Gouenji got sent back flying and fell forwards putting his hand on the ground, preparing for an even more powerful attack. He charged his right fist with a blazing, red fire. Kazemaru responded by going in his defence stance, ready to block any attack that he would throw at him.

Endou watching this unfold in a matter of seconds couldn't believe his eyes. He was watching an actual fight, and got kind of excited to join. Even though this was actually pretty dangerous.

Gouenji charged at Kazemaru, fire coming from under his feet and propelling him forward at a greater speed than Kazemaru anticipated. He lunged forward and hit his opponent in the stomach. Kazemaru desperately tried to block the attack but was too slow and he fell over to the left. Not admitting defeat this easily Kazemaru made a sweeping motion with his feet and stood back up whilst Gouenji got knocked over. Kazemaru took most of his moment on the upper hand and made a ball of air, swirling in front of them getting bigger with the minute.  
Gouenji pushed himself up with his hands and saw what Kazemaru was trying to do, and started high kicking the air and rows of flames got sent towards Kazemaru who timely released his air ball to cancel out Gouenji's fire. This however, took a lot of energy from both of the boys and they were left wheezing.  
Gouenji made himself ready for another attack and Kazemaru for another defence form. But before he could charge forward they both got lifted up in the air, not super high though. Kazemaru looked to his left and saw Endou with incredible concentration and frustration on his face. The boys both looked at Endou and then back at each other, realising their unnecessary outburst and calmed down immediately.

"Endou, you can drop us now, please!" Kazemaru yelled. Endou not having that much left in him, still feeling the backlash from yesterday dropped them instantly. Kazemaru landing back on his feet gracefully. Gouenji a little bit unstable. Endou kind of stumbled back and fell on the ground again.

"Sorry, but I just had to intervene."

"No. I am sorry for my outburst." Gouenji walked up towards them, with his head respectfully or shamefully held low. "It's just, what you said hit too close to home. My little sister got accidentally sent back in to the wall when I was having, uhm, an sort of argument with my father and used an too advanced move for me. It was so serious that she's now still in the hospital. Induced in a medical coma. After that day I vowed to never use magic again since I can't control it apparently. Just like now. Sorry."

"It's okay Gouenji, you explained yourself and apologised. I won't push you again to join our guild. I understand your situation now. Thanks for explaining." Endou bowed too now and looked apologetic. Kazemaru bowed too, still weary of Gouenji's movements. They said their goodbyes and each walked their respective ways back home. Ending another fruitless day in search for a new member for Endou. He got home, asked his mom about diner and went upstairs to take a shower. Eventually falling asleep without going back downstairs to eat.


End file.
